


By All Means

by cummingforkylo (dunshiine)



Series: Kylo Ren Short Drabbles [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/cummingforkylo
Summary: This story is part of a series of drabbles that come from requests over on my blog.You and Kylo were far away from each other. But thank the stars for the Force.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Kylo Ren Short Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829110
Kudos: 11





	By All Means

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a series of drabbles that come from requests over on my blog.

Kylo was so far away, but you could still _feel_ him. He was there in your mind, when you closed your eyes you could see him. Was he aware of this connection too? Were you really seeing him, or was this just in your mind? You couldn’t be sure. You _missed_ him. You never thought you’d even think that. You missed his touch. From your spot in your bed you ran your fingers down your body, stroking over the skin on your belly and you thought of him, thought of his hands and the rough way they gripped at your skin, fingers digging into flesh.

Your face flushed red

Melting

Dripping

Pulsing

Hands shake

Lip bite

Grab at fabric

You could see him so clear, in his quarters, his eyes wild, searching. Shirtless, chest slightly sweaty. His hair a mess, flopping in his eyes, face fleshed with effort. Effort of what? You couldn’t place what he was doing but he was so close, right there, you could reach out and touch him if you wanted. And you _wanted._ Everything about him stoked the fire in your belly. Your fingers itched for it.

Tremble

Breath sticks in your throat

Burning and aching

Tautened nipples

Slicked wet slit

Hand dropping lower

Your fingers inched into the shorts you were wearing to bed, all you did was long for him to be closer, to be near. To be so close you could feel his breath in your ear, hear the command in your ear, _Strip._

Laid bare

Exposed

Naked

Shuddering

Twitch

You couldn’t deny yourself, you pressed your fingers into your shorts, bypassing your undies and going straight in. You were wet, just thinking about his face, those strong features, the burning in his eyes. Were you just thinking about him though? Or was he there? Unaware of your connection? Your fingers trailed through your wetness, it collected against your fingers and you shuddered as your fingers stroked against your lips. You could only stare at his actions in his room in your mind’s eye. Thank the stars, whatever was happening in the Force wasn’t making him see you.

“Isn’t it?” The sudden deep voice that seemed to fill your entire room sent a shiver through you. Your cheeks flared red and you stared across the bed at him. He was in your space now, staring down at you with your legs splayed, your hand tucked inside your shorts, fingers dancing over your slit. He knew you were thinking of him, looking at him within this connection. Now here he was, in your room. You were confused and red hot embarrassment colored your cheeks as he gazed down at you. He was standing at the end of your bed, watching as you masturbated. Your breath let out in a gasp, your chest rattling a little in fear.

“By all means, keep going,” He breathed. You didn’t need telling twice so you started to rub your fingers across your clit, your fingers working gently.

Even strokes

Around the sides

Up and down

Slid across

Right there

There

Ohhhh

You were losing your breath, it felt too good, especially with him watching you. Kylo’s eyes were trained on you, even though you were still dressed. As if he read your mind he lifted his eyes to your face.

“Strip.” The word you had thought earlier, the word that had launched you into this. He _knew._ He had to. You ripped your hand out of your shorts and then reached up into the sides and shoved them and your underwear down at the same time. It took you a second to get them off of your feet, his eyes ate you up.

Raking over your body

Penetrating into your depths

Sending shivers through your whole being

You shook where you were laying but he didn’t give you time to start touching yourself again. He grabbed your ankle and yanked you down towards him. In that fleeting tug your surroundings changed to his dark quarters on the supremacy, everything was dark, chrome, sterile looking. You gasped, but as you recovered reality he was already grabbing at your shirt, ripping it off over your head. Finally feeling like you could touch him you reached up and ran your fingers along the top of his trousers. You started to undo them. Your breathing was ragged, his big hands reached down and cupped your breasts as you managed to get his trousers undone.

“You thought you could only see me? And I couldn’t watch you touch yourself to the thoughts of me?” he asked, he leaned down close to you. Your lips were a centimeter apart, his breath was hot. You nodded, looking up into his eyes. You were about to answer but his lips silenced yours by pressing into them. You kissed him back as he threw your shirt away. You tugged back to breath and you saw your shirt hit a table but it wasn’t your table, it was his, dark and unfamiliar in your room. Next thing you knew he was on top of you, moving over you. His hands on your white sheets, his body pressed into yours.

His weight

Warmth

Pinning you down

Hand in your hair

Holding you into him

Breathe

Gasp

Tongues touching

Hips raise

You had been aching for it, and suddenly it was here, so close. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pushing his shoulders. Kylo allowed you to roll onto of him.

Straddle

Grind

Black sheets now

Soft

Hot

Throbbing heat

Glowing excitement

You saw him against his bed, the scene around you changing. It didn’t matter though, what mattered was connecting with him. Whether this was real, a dream or he Force didn’t matter, all that mattered was that underneath you, you could feel his hard cock, barely contained by his trousers that were falling down. You wanted it inside you. With fumbling fingers you tugged his trousers down more, his cock fell out now against his belly.

Hard

Practically pulsing

Flushed

Leaking

Aching with need

It matched your pussy and you knew he had missed you too. You sat up on your knees and then sank down onto his cock. You watched as his brow furrowed and then relaxed with pleasure as you moved your hips against him. It was the instant relief of a drug striking your veins. Your head spun and you spun back into your reality, Kylo intruding in your space again. His back against white sheets and soft pillows and blankets. Your hips bounced up and down, his hands found your tits. His fingers teased across your nipples, they hardened even more under his touch. He pinched them between his thumb and forefinger. With a whimper of pleasure you slowed your hips, grinding down on him, chasing your own orgasm, ignoring his need.

This must have irritated him, because his arms wrapped around your waist and he flipped you over onto your back. Your body against his dark sheets now, looking up at him framed by dark walls and ceiling. Unfamiliar smells, and cool filtered air making you second guess what was real and what was the Force. He slammed his hips forward, his cock rocking hard into you.

“You don’t get to do that,” he snarled angrily, he reached out and grabbed your throat, closing your windpipe for only a second before releasing and then closing again. His cock filled you up completely, giving you the stretch you needed, helping the ache unravel.

“Oh, Kylo…yes…yes.” You moaned, lifting your hips, trying to meet his movements.

“Tell me how badly you need it,” He growled.

“So badly! I need you!” You whined. Your head thrown back against his pillows, your chest heaving.

“You needed my cock to please your dirty cunt, didn’t you?” he asked, he grunted with the effort and his own need. Pleasure built in you, your mind was becoming undone but your orgasm was winding up tighter and tight read to burst open.

“Y-Yes,” Was all you could squeak out. His eyes are transfixed on you, his hips snap forward, his cock egging on that winding excitement in your cunt. You were so close.

“Beg,” he snarled, because he could sense it. You whined incoherently, you couldn’t find the words. “Beg or I’ll walk away, slut.” He said, but you could hear how undone he was. His teeth were gritted, his brow furrowed and it voice shook a little with his own need. You wanted to call his bluff but his movements had slowed and you couldn’t find it in you to risk it.

“Kylo! Please! Please…oh stars! I need it, I need your big cock…. I need your cum inside of me and I need to cum! I need it so badly.” Your voice was garbled and you spewed everything you could think of. Your heat thrummed faster, faster and you were so close, you were about to tip over the edge and be unable to stop it.

“Cum for me then, girl.” He said, he redoubled his thrusts. His cock slammed all the way into you again, you felt your walls pulse, gripping at his cock to keep him inside of you. Your head tilted back in pleasure and you lost any sense of where you were.

White sheets, heat billowing around you

Black sheets, sparks inside your belly

White walls, exploding in your cunt

Black panels of a ship, breath gone

Darkness, hot cum filling you

Light, hips raising to meet his

Cool air, white light behind your eyes

Warm breath

Shaking

Stirring

Moaning

You grabbed at his back and you wanted nothing more than for this to be real. For him to be right there with you, not lightyears away. He pulled back from you and looked down at you. He was in your space again, intruding on your privacy. You stared as he stood up. You reached out for him but he was fading away just as your orgasm subsided.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can look into requesting something on my blog: cummingforkylo.tumblr.com


End file.
